This invention relates to light displays, and in particular to a light display for a child's wheeled push toy.
A light display, which is driven by the turning of a toy's wheel, is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,030,160, which is incorporated herein by reference. In that patent, the light display is operated when a child turns the toy's wheels, such as by pushing the wheeled toy along a floor. The light display has a centrifugal switch which activates the lights when the display is rotated by its gearing. The light display described in that patent incorporates a planetary gear system which drives the light display. The use of the planetary gear system makes the light display somewhat large. It thus cannot be easily incorporated into smaller toys, except by making the gears smaller. This however would make assembly of the light display into the toys more difficult.
One object of this invention is to provide a simple but highly effective light display apparatus in which electrically operated lamps are rotated in such a way as to produce interesting and aesthetically pleasing displays.
Another object is to provide such a light display which can be operated even when the toy's wheel is rotated slowly.
Another object is to provide such a light display which is small and compact and can be incorporated into small toys.
These and other objects will become apparent to those skilled in the art in light of the following description and accompanying drawings.